But Daddy! I'm Gonna Marry Him!
by LycoX
Summary: Sixteen year old Sayuri has plans. Plans involving one Kenny Greenburg and Scott is not happy about it!


**But Daddy!**

 **I'm Gonna**

 **Marry Him!**

 **Disclaimer: This was inspired by an overheard conversation at work between a little girl and her dad. A conversation that was admittedly fairly hilarious. Takes place after 'First Date Blues For A Father'. And of course, I unfortunately own nothing but what you see here! Now let's roll on!**

* * *

For several days now, one Scott McCall-Yukimura had not been a happy camper. Oh no! Not a happy camper at all! To the point his left eye was constantly twitching and one Kenny Greenburg had taken to avoiding the house as much as possible. As he did NOT want to face Scott's wrath thank you very much! And no, it wasn't because he had broken Sayuri's heart or anything like that. Far from it actually. No, it was the fact that his little girl had told him several days ago that she was going to marry Kenny Greenburg!

 **Flashback To Several Days Ago**

He'd been minding his own business that day, thus completely making him unprepared for what was about to happen. And considering his years as a Werewolf, he should have known better by then! But relaxed his guard he had and would end up paying for it considerably! His beautiful wife Kira was out with their friends having a girls day while he enjoyed a nice day off. A day off he wouldn't have minded spending some alone time with where his wife was concerned! But alas, to his misery, girls day trumped that! Though she did promise him that she'd make it up to him later that night. Which was a comfort at any rate and he looked damned forward to it! And so, he spent his time lounging around and even looking up what type of Huskie breed would be ideal to have for a pet. Granted, it would have to be a puppy that they could raise alongside the Fox Kit Kira had ended up finding one day on its lonesome.

And after a thorough search that turned up nothing, she'd chosen to adopt the little one after having her checked out by Scott at the clinic. His wife would not be persuaded on the matter either when it came to giving the little one to an animal shelter where it would be looked after way better. And thus, little Nala was a member of the McCall-Yukimura household much to Sayuri's excitement. Despite his protests, it didn't take long for Scott to pretty much fall in love with the little Kit either! Earning him quite the kiss from a very happy Kira in the process! He was soon broken out of his Huskie search thanks to the arrival of his daughter. "Daddy! I've got something to tell you!"

Looking up at his little girl's excited self while Nala was curled up at his side, he responded with the first thing that came to mind. "You and Kenny finally break up?" Asked the man hopefully.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed the girl unhappily and swatted her dad on the arm!

"Ow!" Moaned the man as he rubbed on his arm.

Sayuri glared at him. "Stop being mean to Kenny!"

"How can I when he's dating my little girl?"

"Cause, he makes me happy and you need to learn to accept it already!"

"I don't wanna." Pouted the man and making his little girl roll her eyes.

She wasn't sure who was worse, her dad or her Uncle Stiles! Heck, her and Kenny had been together for months now and she felt it was high time her dad and Uncle got over themselves where her boyfriend is concerned gosh darn it! "Well, you need too! Cause I love him and he loves me!"

Her dad gaped at her as she crossed her arms and gave him a look that said she was done with him and his issues with Kenny. "No, no you don't! You're too young for that kind of thing young lady!" Claimed Scott as he moved his laptop to the side and got up to properly confront his daughter.

Much to little Nala's dislike! "Hypocrite much! You were all lovey dovey gagness with Auntie Allison when you were my age!"

 _Damnit Stiles!_

He was gonna have to have a word with his best friend and brother in all but blood about saying too much! "That… That was different!"

"Whatever! Its so not and you know it!"

The two glared at one another, both never blinking in their battle of wills with one another. "And also, daddy, I am gonna marry Kenny Greenburg!" Declared the girl as she kept staring him in the eyes.

Hearing that sudden announcement caused him to lose the war he had going with his daughter as he blinked in shock at her. "I'm… I'm sorry, but I don't I heard you right, Sayuri."

Sayuri smirked at him. "Well, you are getting kinda old after all."

"'Yuri!" Chastized the man as that was not nice!

As he's still in the prime of his life at the ripe old age of 21 thank you very much! "Okay, that was below the belt. But I'm pretty sure I did see a gray hair the other day."

"LIES!"

Kira would have told him, he was sure of it! And if she didn't, Stiles would! Cause bros don't lie to one another! His daughter shook her head in amusement at him. "But yeah, you did hear me right, daddy. I, Sayuri McCall-Yukimura, am going to marry Kenny Greenburg. And henceforth become forever known as Sayuri Greenburg-Yukimura."

She then raised up a hand to show a small ring on her finger, making her dad's shocked look even more shocked as his eyes somehow managed to widen even more! "And this is a sign of our love and future marriage!"

Sure, said sign was a promise ring and not an engagement ring. But it none the less nearly gave Scott a heart attack! "No! Absolutely not! You're not marrying anybody, let alone Greenburg until you're a 185! And believe you me when I say that I'll be around that long to ensure it happens that way!"

"Daddy! I love Kenny and I'm gonna marry him!" Yelled Sayuri with a foot stomp and upsetting litle Nala even more.

"Absolulely not!" Yelled back Scott as his eyes flashed red.

"There's no stopping the future, daddy!"

And with that, she left with an irritated scream for her room. Leaving Scott and little Nala on their own. The long time Alpha tried to breathe in and out slowly, but it was no use as his eyes stayed red. Looking up at the roof, he let out one thing. " **GREEEENBURRRRRRG!** "

His roar scattered birds everywhere, frightened little Nala, and caused a car wreck to happen down the road. Luckily no one was injured where that was concerned. And from where Kenny Greenburg lived, he heard a faint yell of his last name and shivered as dread consumed him. "I am so dead, man."

 **Present**

"Scott, babe, just… Just calm down, okay?" Tried Kira soothingly as she noticed her husband getting worked up.

Likely over him thinking again about what their daughter had told him. Her husband looked at her for a moment before saying anything. "How can you, my loving wife, kicker of my own ass, expect ME to calm down when that… When that boy is somehow influencing our daughter to want to marry him!? Its madness! And trust me! I know madness when I see it!" Seethed the man and getting a look from Kira that told him she thought him to be ridiculous!

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Whined the man seconds later.

"You kinda are, babe. You kinda are. And besides, no one is influencing anyone. I promise. You and I both know our daughter really likes Kenny and she's bound to get a fantasy or two in her head about him like that kind of thing. And I mean she seriously likes him. Like… Really, and I mean really, REALLY likes. I mean… Have you seen her notebooks? 'Yuri has her initials and Kenny's scribbled in them with hearts all around their initials. Its kinda cute and it makes me think of us back then." Finished the dark haired beauty with a sigh and a faraway look as she thought back to her and Scott's teenage years.

Sure, they were filled with all sorts of horrors teenagers shouldn't ever have to experience at such a young age. But they had some really great moments too! Like… So great that it makes her swoon over how wonderful they are. Kira's trip down memory lane had ended up making her rather oblivious to Scott's reaction. One of shock and a gaping mouth as he just stared at her. Though what he didn't know is that she wasn't as oblivious as he thought her to be. "I… You… Initials!? Notebooks!? My little… Him!? Augh!"

Scott stormed off, no longer able to comprehend anything, leaving Kira to smirk in his direction as she gave love to Nala's head. "Sucker."

A few days would pass since that lovely conversation and to Scott's horror, he'd end up walking in on his wife and their daughter going over wedding stuff in the dining room. Along with Malia and Lydia, with the Redhead being quite excited over the whole thing. "Hi daddy!" Greeted Sayuri cheerfully once she noticed his shell shocked self.

Kira raised up and gave her husband a peck on the cheek before sitting back down next to her daughter. "Ooh! I think you would look perfect in this one, sweetheart!"

Looking at what her mom was pointing too, the young girl couldn't help but agree with an excited squeal. Lydia and Malia even agreed wholeheartedly as well. "Think maybe we should get Aunt Hayden to check it out too?"

"I'm sure she'll like it kiddo." Re-assured Malia while fighting off a grin as she could tell how her friend and Alpha was feeling in that moment.

Grinning to herself, Lydia gently took the magazing from her niece and best friend slash sister and brought it Scott with her finger on the item in question. "Isn't this dress amazing, Scott? It would be absolutely perfect for your daughter."

"Wha….? Dress? Wedding… Dress!? 'Yuri in it?" Wheezed out the man while Lydia nodded.

In return, his eyes rolled up and he fell on his back, as his brain could no longer handle the information flowing to his brain. Causing a rattle to occur thanks to his fainting and making little Nala, who'd been in Kira's lap, to let out a little whine and then jump down and start licking on the Wolf's face to try and wake him up. Prompting Kira to immediately start taking pictures of the whole thing while Malia and Lydia chuckled and Sayuri giggled her head off over it all. And once Kira was satisfied with the pictures, she put down her phone and looked to the girls. "Think he's had enough yet?"

The trio looked at one another and then back at her. "Nah!" Said the three as one and making all four laugh.

As if this didn't cause him to stop how he acted towards Kenny, nothing would! Well… Unless Kira threatened him with a month of sleeping on the couch. But even she couldn't handle that as she'd be denying herself in the process too! Ir'd be two days later when Scott finally found out the truth of things where his daughter and Kenny were concerned. And it'd all be thanks to Kenny after he got the go ahead from the girls to do it. "Mr. McCall… While I love your daughter, I am in no way ready to marry her right now. I mean… We're still in high school for cryin' out loud!"

Hearing that made Scott breathe out a sigh of relief as he clutched his chest. "Oh, thank God. I thought I was gonna have to do something drastic."

"Y-Yeah, I'm… I'm glad you didn't either. And uhh, also? YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED BY THE TRICKSTERS!" Yelled the boy enthusiastically and leaving Scott rather stunned by that.

"WHAT!?"

Laughter came from his family and friends as Kira and Sayuri came up to him with big grins on their faces. "That's right, daddy. We tricked you!" Declared his daughter smugly while Kira continued to laugh.

His mouth opened and closed but no word came out of it while Kenny wrapped an arm around Sayuri and kissed her on the cheek. "I've… I've been… Tricked?"

"That's right, baby." Answered Kira laughingly.

"Why?"

"Well… It was mostly cause of how you keep being towards Kenny for one. Something none of us aside from Stiles liked and we realized we were going to have to take drastic measures to get you to stop."

"So… No wedding?" Squeaked out the man.

Kira shook her head in the negative. "Nope, no wedding."

Mumbling to himself, the shell shocked Alpha turned around and walked back inside his house. Leaving an amused crowd behind as Sayuri came up to her mother. "You think we got him to stop finally? Him and Uncle Stiles?"

Kira turned to her little girl and gave her a one armed hug. "I think so, sweetheart, I think so."

And it did work, though Scott would end up getting his revenge some time later much to his girls' strong dislike! Forcing Kira to ensure Greenburg didn't actually send off his own son to military school after Scott paid him to do it! And earning himself a week on the couch for his actions! But he did let up on Kenny in the end much to Kira and Sayuri's liking and Kenny's great relief.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahhh this was fun!**


End file.
